


insinuation

by ElasticElla



Series: Once Upon an Alphabet [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My name is Jack,” a gorgeous woman says, sitting across from her. “And I hear you need some loot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	insinuation

“My name is Jack,” a gorgeous woman says, sitting across from her. “I hear you need some loot.”

She has a bright smile, and Snow's always been a sucker for those. But the past week has made her more suspicious, more specifically, a week full of pirates turning away her gold and claiming to need more. “Yeah, that I do Jack. What do you want out of it?” 

Jack's smile doesn't fade, and her teeth are almost painfully bright. “The con I have in mind requires two lasses.”

“Oh,” Snow remarks, curiosity entering her voice, “what else does it entail?” 

.

It turns out to be disturbingly easy to convince men, even sober ones, that they want to have a threesome. Jack has her play the role of her lover that's curious about experimenting who goes by Sara, and Jack is the laid back woman carrying a man's name. All the men differ to Jack before buying her drinks or leading them back to their homes. It would irritate her more, but Jack's fingers are warm on her hips and her lips taste like honey. 

She has more than enough gold to go to any realm, but she still doesn't leave.

.

They travel together, share Jack's horse, wandering about the realm. Jack starts kissing her when no one's around, and Snow curls around Jack at night. The Black Knights never look at her closely, until one day they do. The only reason she isn't discovered is a stroke of pure luck, and her feet itch to go far, far away. 

“Come with me,” she says, “we can explore a new land.” 

Jack doesn't smile though, “I don't want to live on the run forever.” 

Snow's eyes widen, “Nor do I. We can go to a new realm, one she can't reach.” 

.

Jack doesn't budge the following week, and Snow concedes she'll have to go alone. It's a sad thought, but she's survived alone before. Jack begs her to stay, on the seventh night bringing out her leverage. 

“Please Snow, I don't want you to go.” 

The threat makes a chill crawl down her spine, and she carefully doesn't ask how long the other woman has known. 

“Fine,” she murmurs. 

In the morning Jack is relieved to wake up in her arms, and it almost makes her feel guilty leaving the following day. 

(But then, she knows. Worse, she'll act on it.)


End file.
